Question: A jar contains $10$ red jelly beans, $11$ green jelly beans, and $9$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
There are $10 + 11 + 9 = 30$ jelly beans in the jar. There are $11$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{11}{30}$.